Isaac Sumdac
Isaac Sumdac (アイザック・サムダック, Aisakku Samudakku) is while to the 22nd, Henry Ford and Bill Gates were to the 20th century. His invention of versatile reliable automaton robots revolutionized every industry and the American way of life, and turned Jump City into a major manufacturing center once again. The founder of Sumdac Systems, he is also the father of Sari. Sumdac is a genuinely loving, devoted father who cares deeply for Sari, who has worked hard to craft elaborate gifts for her and to help her make friends. And he is an ethical businessman who sticks to his beliefs as well, staunchly refusing to manufacture military weapons despite the potential revenue they could bring in to his company. But Isaac Sumdac has got one overbearing flaw that constantly lands him in very dangerous situations: he may just be the single dumbest smart person the world has ever seen. He has virtually no interpersonal skills to speak of, and doesn't understand people in the slightest; Sumdac will believe just about anything anyone tells him, if they act sincere enough when they do so. And it's not just other people that he has trouble dealing with—Isaac is prone to getting so wrapped up in his work, that he hurts himself as well, actually forgetting to eat and drink sometimes. When engrossed in a project, he clearly finds it hard to remember that there is a world outside his lab. And then there were those...incidents involving the big giant head in his lab. And the incidents with the robot's ''real'' friends, but let's not dwell on the past. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese) Gallery Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Sumdac Systems *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Starfire **Cyborg *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Carmine Fanzone Familiy *Darius Sumdac (older brother) *Sari Sumdac (adoptive daughter) Neutral Rivals *Biotech Unbound **Meltdown Enemies *Headmaster *Decepticons **Megatron **Blitzwing **Lugnut Powers and Abilities History Past As a youth in the small town of Paw Paw, Isaac Sumdac was working in his makeshift laboratory when what appeared to be a meteor struck the ground close to his home. Investigating, the young Sumdac was shocked to discover that the "meteor" was, in fact, the severed alien robot. Sumdac, of course, had no way of knowing that this was the evil Decepticon leader Megatron, but that ultimately was of little importance to the boy, as the tyrannical robot was well and truly offline. Sumdac disassembled him and studied it, eventually learning to reverse-engineer its technology. Using this futuristic alien technology, Sumdac was able to build himself an incredible robotics company, which grew and grew over the next five decades, but which stage it was responsible for mass-producing legions of robot workers that had become a part of everyday life in Jump City. Megatron's head was kept in Sumdac's personal lab in his business headquarters, Sumdac Tower, where the scientist even used a large robotic hand as a chair. Around forty-three years after he found Megatron, Sumdac made another strange discovery. Noticing a flash of light in his lab, Sumdac entered to find a strange metallic pod, containing a small, liquid metal body. Fascinated, Sumdac reached out to touch the small creature, but received an electric shock that knocked him out, and turned a streak of his hair white. When Sumdac came to, the liquid metal being was gone, and in its place was what appeared to be a human baby. Not knowing what else to do, Sumdac "adopted" the child, named her "Sari", and spent the next seven years raising her as his own. Understandably, Sumdac was reluctant to let Sari out into the world, and mostly kept her confined to Sumdac Tower, using guardian robots to watch her while he's out, robot tutors to educate her and building other robots to keep her company. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Sumdac Systems Category:Sumdac family Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Technologists Category:Geniuses